The Swim
by Kou-chan.heart
Summary: The small degree of Amu and Kairi's friendliness, is equal to Tadase's extreme jealousy.


**I didn't include the charas here.... because I made this and I dont own Shugo Chara:)

* * *

**

_The Swim_

"Geez, they're taking to long!" Soma Kukai-kun breathed.

"Don't lose your anxiety, Soma Kukai. we can't blame them. Girls are more on hair trigger compared to us boys." Sanjou Kairi-kun told him.

"He's correct! Girls are more hygienic. Let's just wait for them." I said.

"Please stop those big words! I'm running out of blood!" he snapped. Then I chuckled.

Us guardians are having our swimming trip today. Us boys are already done changing. But the girls, Yuiki Yaya-san, Mashiro Rima-san, and Hinamori Amu- chan, are dressing up in their own locker room. Like Sanjou-kun said, girls are more hygienic and takes most of their time preparing theirsevles. We're waiting for them for almost ten minutes, Soma-kun can stop complaining.

"KUKAI!! IICHOU!!" we suddenly heard Yuiki-san's voice from behind.

"Finally!" Soma-kun stood.

"Amu, hurry up!" Mashiro called. As I hear her pant, my eye's attension got over her. I came to see the light that her time taking is fair enough. She looks beautiful while she smiles under the sun. She's too pretty and this isn't Amulet Heart, this is Hinamori Amu.

"Tadase's drooling, checking out at Amu-chi's hot body..." I was startled by Yuiki-san's sudden speak behind me and became red.

"I wasn't drooling!" I snapped.

"Hah! You admitted it! You were staring!" she screeched.

"They got here now and let's get going." Sanjou said, or he suspended.

* * *

"PUSH!" Yuiki Pushed Soma-kun onto the water. "Hey!"

Yuiki-san laughed as he threw water on her. "I got you!"

"Iichou! Come on!" Amu-chan pulled Sanjou's hand towards the water.

"Mashiro san?" I faced her. She's with a long face.

"You go ahead. I don't want my skin to be roasted." she said.

"Alright." I smiled and faced the others, and saw Amu-chan still holding hands with Sanjou while he's satisfied. I breathed heavily, I guess I couldn't take it.

* * *

"Tadase! Catch!" Yuiki-san called. I caught the ball and faced Amu-chan. "Amu-chan!"

She caught it and threw it to Sanjou-kun, which he was accidentally got hit by the ball. "Iichou!!!"

She ran towards him, then we all did. Amu helped him sit up. She grabbed his glasses and handed it to him. "I'm really sorry!!! Are you all right!?"

"You didn't mean it. But if it's you, Amu-san, it's alright. I'll take every hit from you even without apologizing." He smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back at the same time. This is too uncomfortable, that is all I can say but I felt bad even more.

"The atmosphere is tense, look at them Tadase." Mashiro said. I'm starting to frown but I immidiately turned back before they see it and suspended. "I'll go get him a beverage." then I ran. Everyone eyed me as I ran.

* * *

That was embarrassing, I only saw them being together today in a few times, but I was so jealous. Because of that degree, I found out how much I really love her, it's high... drastically high. I took a bottle of water and walked back to them. But when I got there, I only saw Amu-chan sitting by the shore, moistening her feet. I dropped the bottle and sat beside her, really close.

"Amu-chan, are you alright?"

"Tadase-kun." She was startled.

"Where are the others?"

"They went to the store the buy food...... I waited for you." tints of red showed up on my face and I felt happier.

"You seemed happy." She smiled.

"Um, yeah."

"But I was worried, were you mad a while ago?"

"Huh?" I'm starting to get embarrassed again.

"Uh what I meant was um-"

"Amu-chan, I love you." What made me say that? She blushed.

"That's for the day!" I snapped.

"Oh, okay" she smiled. Being red and sensitive, I am over straining. I pulled her. "Let's swim over there!"

"No, wai-" she was dipped into the water and I swam really fast. "Come on!" What's wrong with me!? How could I be too delicate!? I don't Know why I want to go swim far and forcing her to come. I just couldn't resist this embarrassment! Wait, where's Amu-chan? I stopped. "Amu-chan!"

"Ah~!" she was drowning in a distance away from me. I never knew she couldn't swim this far. "Amu!"

The rest arrived and Soma-kun dived to get her. I swam back as fast as I can. Soma already carried her when I got there then we swam back to the shore. This is all my fault!

"She's unconscious!" Soma said. Everyone gathered around.

"Amu..." Mashiro said in a worried face.

"She needs to have a CPR." Sanjou said. Amu-chan suddenly coughed the water out. "Well, there's is no more need to push her. All she needs now is air."

"If it's mouth to mouth, then let me do it!" I shouted. Here I go again!

"NO, king! You haven't learned anything about it!" Sanjou said.

He's spoke back. I'm really angry! I'm not gonna let him do it! "You're just not letting me, I'll do it! It's all my fault! I'm out of control! I dragged her there and I don't even know why! I was so angry because I always see you being happy instead of me! I admit, I'm jealous!"

"King...."

"I lost to you once and I'm not going to lose to you again! AMU'S MINE!!!" I shouted with a tear on my eye. Everyone was dumbfounded.

"That's enough! Do it Tadase! Amu's already suffocating!" Yuiki-san shouted. with no words, I immidiatelly placed my mouth on hers and gave her all my air. I'm also trying to push all my pressure out. I became red all this time but I felt better.

"King, she's breathing." Sanjou said. I let go off of her lips with a smooching sound.

"Amu-chi?" Yuiki-san worried out. Sanjou leaned his ears by her mouth and checked.

"King, one more." He said. Leaned to her and blew another round. "Blow harder!"

I did exactly what he said, inhaled and locked my mouth to hers as I blow really hard. Her eyes suddenly opened in a bolt but I still kept my mouth locked, I just couldn't resist. Finding out that I was kissing her, she moaned for me to stop. I let go with another sound and a line of spittle from our tongues. Both of us are saliently red.

"Amu-chan!" I said gladly.

"Tadase-kun!?" she sat up quickly. We found out that everyone is still looking at me, suspiciously.

"Tell us, Tadase..." Soma-kun said.

"Mouth-to-mouth resuscitations are for life saving, and it's a lip-locking." Mashiro continued.

"Even though I learned very much about CPR, you wouldn't even let me." Sanjou said.

"But seriously, do you really want to save her...... or just to steal her first kiss before he does?" Yuiki asked.

This is more embarrassing! I mumbled until I fainted to unconsciousness.

* * *

_Ugh!_ I woke up and wondered what had happened. And asking that made me remembered what happened.

"Tadase-kun! You're awake!" Amu cheered happily beside me. We are under Mashiro-san's umbrella while the others are swimming. I sat up and sighed. "Amu-chan, I'm glad you're alright now."

"I'M REALLY SORRY!" I bowed my head to her.

"Eh?"

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have drowned and be unconscious!And you worrying about me! You would have died! I'm so sorry!!!"

She grabbed my hand. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. You were angry because of my actions towards Kairi and I made you jealous. You were also embarrassed because of me, And that's because you were over strained. I'm sorry for what I did!"

I sighed, I finally understand everything. "I guess it's no one's fault. You're only a strong and bright girl who cares about everyone, and I'm just a boy who can't control or hide his true feelings for the girl I truly love." I held her hand with my other hand. We smiled at each other as she became red again, we seemed happier than before.

_Flick!_

_Flick!_

We faced the people who captured us . "Yes! That was two shots!" Yuiki-san shouted, excitingly.

"How lame.... that was the same look. We should have captured the intense kissing part!" Soma-kun said.

"Wha- hey!" we uttered at the same time, redly.

"Forget about it. Amu, teach me how to swim!" Mashiro called. So that's why she didn't like to swim.

"Um alright. But not to far!" she replied. Amu ran with them, except Sanjou-kun and I stayed.

"King." He called me.

"Huh?"

"That was unforgivable!" Then he smiled. "Thanks for saving her." I nodded then smiled back.

"I forgive you to your first score now, but I won't do that again next time."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**That's it! Please review~:)**


End file.
